1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a frame structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a frame structure for bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast pace of life for people nowadays, it is a general consensus to exercise regularly so that making the body and mind to equilibrium, such as bicycle, freewheel and stationary bike that can be operated without complicated techniques. As a convenience that people can ride a bicycle everywhere by themselves, the similar sports are especially popular with metropolitan residents. Correspondingly, the frame structure applied on bicycles is evolved a high-tech product which is light, smooth and tough.
In order to lighten the bicycle, the designer usually uses tubes with bigger size or simplifies the frame structure. However, even this way could achieve the goal aforementioned, it is clear the frame structure will be weaken so may easy to break. Excepting the above disadvantage which causes difficulties and high cost when manufacturing and limits the type or size of parts applied on a frame structure, another one is that the rigidity of the frame structure isn't enough to carry the load so that to improve the efficiency on riding. Hence, even the frame structure is lightweight, it's sure that such product may pose a risk to safety.
Another common frame structure for bicycle uses a design that separates the seat tube partly from the frame structure in order to make a feeling like to float in the air when riding a bicycle. With structure of the design, the number or the size could be reduced as possible owing to the elasticity which could reduce the vibration, however, the materials for the frame are demanding and costly for the reason these materials are suppose to be tough for deforming repeatedly without fatigue or creep. Accordingly, its usually difficult to maintain the balance and stability of a bicycle. Therefore, the research field to frame structure for bicycle is focused on strength, balance and smooth on the condition that the structure is satisfied with economy and comfort.